


stuck in traffic

by violetquartz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Stuck in Traffic, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, female receiving, im being that bitch, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetquartz/pseuds/violetquartz
Summary: brief self indulgent porn without plot bucky barnes/reader smut. that is all





	stuck in traffic

“We’re gonna be so late to the meeting!” You groan, lightly smacking your steering wheel in frustration as you sink further back into your seat.  
“I’m sure they’ll understand, these things happen.” Bucky reassures you, placing a hand on your knee.  
“Okay, but Tony is Iron Man who can just fly everywhere. Nat flies helicopters. Both you and Steve could just, like, leap a bunch of buildings. What’s my excuse?” You sigh, turning towards him.  
“You were early yesterday so you’re just evening it out?” Bucky shrugs playfully and you scoff with a smile.  
“Ha ha. But I’m making you late as well.” You remind him.  
“And? That doesn’t bother me. Plus I don’t really feel like leaping a bunch of buildings.” Bucky replies as he watches a taxi ride over a curb to get closer to the front.   
“We’ll be in here for literally an hour.” You complain, shooting Tony a text to inform that you’ll be indefinitely late.  
“An hour? All that time to kill?” Bucky says, his thumb stroking the inner part of your leg.  
“Mmm. So pick a good playlist because we’ll be here for quite a while.” You reply, taking a photo of the congested traffic as far as the eye can see for Tony.  
“I wasn’t really thinking about a playlist.” Bucky chuckles lowly.  
“Then what were you thinking about?” You lean your head back and look at him from your side. Bucky doesn’t say anything, but he leans over and kisses the side of your neck. “Oh. You were thinking of that.” You clear your throat as you feel his cold metal fingers trace your inner thigh. 

“No objections?” Bucky smirks against your neck.  
“Why would there be any? The windows are tinted... Enough.” You smile, losing yourself in the feeling of his touch. His hand travels up to the hem of your shirt, teasingly playing with it as your body tenses under his touch.  
“Good.” He whispers in your ear as his hand gently cups your breast, gently massaging it as you exhale in pleasure. He pinches your nipple between his index and thumb, rolling slowly as he plants wet kisses on your collarbone.   
“Fuck, oh my god…” You restrain a moan as his lips detach themselves from your neck, moving themselves to your lips as your moans are stifled with his mouth.   
“We could do plenty with an hour.” Bucky mumbles in an almost teasing tone, his metal hand parting your thighs as he kisses your neck again. You whine as his fingers brush against your pussy, your hands gripping the steering wheel as Bucky firmly runs his finger up and down your slit through your underwear teasingly. You bite your lip as he pushes your panties to the side and plants a kiss so dangerously close to your cunt.   
“Quit. Teasing.” You warn breathlessly, feeling the breath of his chuckle against your skin.  
“I enjoy it, doll.” He says, his lips barely touching your clit as you angle your hips towards his face. “My god, you’re so eager.” He mumbles as he gives a single kitten lick against your clit.  
“Fuck.” Is all you can manage as he licks a long stripe up your pussy.   
“You have such a filthy mouth.” He comments teasingly before latching his mouth against your clit, gently flicking it with his tongue as you try to hide your moans. He adds a little more pressure and you find it harder to bite down on any sounds you create, and you swear you can almost feel him smirking against your pussy. “You are so, so, wet.” Bucky says as he easily slides a finger inside, making you unable to contain your voice.  
“Oh my god, Bucky you’re so fucking good at this.” You praise him as you grip at his long hair, his finger curling as his mouth laps at your clit.   
“That’s a good girl. Don’t hide your moans.” He says barely above a whisper, your eyes almost completely shutting as you lose yourself in the feeling of another finger being pushed inside.  
“B-But, there’s people…” You gasp as he thrusts his fingers inside a little harder.  
“So?” He responds, his mouth making lewd noises against your cunt.  
“People are going to hear me!” You whine as he reaches up to grab your breast.   
“Good.” He replies, flicking at your clit furiously, his fingers pumping at a much faster rate. You have one hand in his hair, and the other on the steering wheel. You watch your knuckles turn white as he fucks you harder with his mouth and fingers, your vision blurring as you feel the warmth pool at your stomach. “Look at me. Look at me when I fuck you like this.” Bucky says, the firm grip of his flesh hand on your hip tightening, bringing you back down to reality.  
“Please make me cum…” You plead, feeling the hair on your neck begin to plaster against your slightly sticky again.   
“I don’t know, can you beg a little better than that?” Bucky replies, slowing his fingers down.  
“Bucky, I wanna cum. Please, please let me cum…” Your voice quivers.  
“That’s my girl.” Bucky smirks as he curls his fingers up, his hand moving at an inhuman pace as the tip of his tongue rubs against your clit.  
J-A-M-E-S B-U-C-H-A-N-A-N B-A-R-N-E-S. He spelt his name on your clit to remind you of who makes you cum.  
“I’m so close, fuck, fuck, fuck… James!!!” You cry out as your body trembles and shakes, the feeling of your juices gushing out of your pussy and spreading all over Bucky’s face, his chin and stubble glistening with your juices. He only smirks as he wipes your juices from his chin with the back of his hand as the cars begin honking.  
“O-Oh! We’re moving!” You announce to nobody in particular as the cars keep honking at your stationary car. You look over to Bucky with an accusing look, but he looked perfectly content with himself.

“You’re lucky we pushed the meeting to three since Clint was also stuck in traffic.” Tony says, and in response your face blanches.   
“I-Is that so?” You feign surprise as Clint comes into view.  
“Yeah, I can’t believe both you and Bucky didn’t notice me. I was only a couple cars away from you.” Clint shrugs, giving you a specific look which reddens your cheeks.  
“Right… Yeah, it was horrible today, wasn’t it?” You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“It was. The both of you held up everyone in your lane too for a moment. Maybe next time you should keep your eyes on the road?” Clint comments with a smirk as he walks off.  
“What was that about?” Tony asks, as your eyes widen.  
“Er, nothing.” You wave him off, before taking off yourself.  
“Yup. Nothing at all. They act as if I can’t read the mood.” Tony says to himself, rolling his eyes.


End file.
